


Чудная пташка

by Lucky Jack (Lucky_Jack)



Category: Master and Commander - All Media Types, Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Crack, M/M, Penguins, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Jack/pseuds/Lucky%20Jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стивен временно превращается в пингвина, но это ничего особо не меняет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чудная пташка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Birds of a Feather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302761) by [Toft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/pseuds/Toft). 



Джек прокладывал курс по карте, когда в дверь постучали.  
— Да? – отозвался он.  
Вошел Баретт Бонден, и вид у него был весьма унылый.  
— Бонден, где доктор Мэтьюрин? – холодно и с раздраженной обреченностью спросил Джек. Стивен никогда не относился с должным уважением к приглашению капитана отобедать, сколько бы Джек ни подчеркивал, что это традиция, чтимая с незапамятных времен.  
Бонден прочистил глотку. Джек вдруг заметил, насколько тот бледен, и, похолодев, медленно поднялся с места.  
— Бонден? Выкладывайте уже!  
— С вашего позволения, ваша честь, – сказал Бонден мертвенным голосом. – Его там нет.  
— Как нет? – рявкнул Джек. – Что вы, черт подери, такое болтаете?  
— Прошу прощения, сэр, но он исчез прямо со скалы. Мы дважды обошли все кругом на лодке, сэр, — добавил он быстро, зная о склонности Стивена падать в любую лужу, которая попадалась ему на пути. Этот неоспоримый факт был широко известен всей команде корабля, но никогда не упоминался в присутствии капитана или доктора. Однако, учитывая сложившиеся тревожные обстоятельства, Бонден почувствовал необходимость на этот раз, вопреки сложившемуся обычаю, не замалчивать неопытность доктора Мэтьюрина в морском деле.  
— О мой бог, — пробормотал Джек и ринулся из каюты, заставив Бондена прижаться к балкам, чтобы пропустить тушу капитана.

*  
Джек исследовал скалу. Черная, небольшая и плоская, не более тридцати футов поперек, она была заметна издалека по облаку круживших над ней морских птиц — задолго до того, как беспокойное море открывало взгляду этот вулканический камень, служивший площадкой для птичьих свадеб. Пингвины, большая страсть Стивена, топтались на ней, пронзительно крича. Одного взгляда Джеку хватило, чтобы убедиться, что Стивен не скрывался в расщелине, как Джек втайне надеялся; увлеченный своими птицами, он вполне мог позабыть о долге; а также не прятался где-то в тщетной надежде провести с пингвинами больше времени. Оглядев скалу еще раз, Джек застыл, а потом устремился вперед, игнорируя возмущенные протесты гнездящихся и птичье дерьмо, отвратительно хлюпавшее под ногами, и на глазах изумленной публики, состоявшей из Бондена и гребцов, резко остановился перед обычным пингвином. Тот с явным вызовом смотрел на него глазами-бусинками.  
— Это уже слишком, Стивен, — сказал Джек птице. Потом он поднял пингвина обеими руками, засунул под мышку и вернулся к шлюпке.  
— Возвращаемся на корабль, Бонден, будьте так добры, — сказал Джек и с каменным лицом уставился в море, а гребцы начали неуверенно грести.  
— Капитан совсем рехнулся, — прошептал Джо Алан Старине Коббу, пока они с усилием гребли по южному атлантическому морю. Кобб пригнулся, чтобы Джек его не видел, и промолчал.

*  
— Сэр, — робко сказал Пуллингс, когда Джек пересек квартердек, потом поймал взгляд капитана и замолк.  
— Перебросить зарифленные марсель и фока-стаксель, мистер Пуллингс, и осторожно, будьте так любезны. Позовите плотника.  
Появился плотник, который так испуганно косился то на Тома Пуллингса, то на Джека, и ревностно избегал смотреть в сторону пингвина, что казалось, его разбил паралич. Джек быстро задал несколько вопросов о том, как продвигается ремонт фок-мачты, поврежденной ударом, который принес их к той проклятой скале, а потом обронил будто невзначай:  
— И пришлите ко мне в каюту клетку для доктора Мэтьюрина.  
Пингвин заскрежетал, издав первый звук с момента попадания на корабль.  
— Прошу... прошу прощенья, сэр? — переспросил Фил Броукс, плотник.  
— Клетку, — раздраженно сказал Джек. – Доктор Мэтьюрин нездоров. Я думаю, вы согласитесь, что в таком состоянии он не может спать в собственной каюте!  
— Нет, конечно, нет, сэр, — серьезно согласился мистер Броукс и заторопился прочь.  
— Если позволите, сэр, — начал Том Пуллингс.  
— Не позволю, мистер Пуллингс, — сказал Джек. Он перехватил пингвина поудобнее и пошел вниз.

*  
Пингвин несколько раз прошелся туда-сюда по каюте Джека, потом повернулся и посмотрел на него.  
— Чертовски неловкая ситуация, Стивен, вот что я тебе скажу, — произнес Джек, чувствуя себя довольно нелепо. Одно дело публично признаться в своей уверенности в том, что корабельный доктор обзавелся клювом, перьями и крыльями (стоит сказать, совершенно бесполезными), но совсем другое, как выяснилось, смотреть молчаливой птице в глаза и разговаривать с ней. Джек в отличие от Стивена никогда не испытывал к ним особой симпатии. Большинство птиц казалось ему злобными дьявольскими отродьями.  
— Я в жизни не слышал ничего подобного. Как это ты умудрился?  
Вид у пингвина был весьма недобрый.  
— И не надо на меня так смотреть, — пробормотал Джек. – Я не могу позволить тебе разгуливать по кораблю. Ты сам знаешь, каковы эти матросы. Не успеешь опомниться, как окажешься в котле.  
Пингвин снова кинул на него злобный взгляд, а потом в знак презрения испражнился прямо на пол.

*  
Доктор Мэтьюрин в своих частных наблюдениях часто замечал удивительный парадокс: абсолютная непримиримость моряков к малейшим изменениям в их распорядке и службе – например, его попытки сократить чудовищную норму грога после выписки из лазарета были встречены открытым безразличием и скрытой враждебностью – сочеталась с поразительной выдержкой перед лицом необычного.  
И это вкупе с особенной готовностью команды «Сюрприза» переносить непереносимое в том, что касалось доктора Мэтьюрина (после Бразилии, когда ему было запрещено приманивать альбатросов; и со времен Гибралтара, когда все на корабле узнали, что он путает фок-мачту и бизань-мачту) означало, что матросы скоро привыкли к новому облику доктора, и единственное изменение заключалось в том, что кают-компания посылала приглашение отобедать не в лазарет, а в каюту Джека.  
Приглашение, разумеется, неизменно отклонялось Килликом от имени доктора, («Он ведь пингвин, не так ли?»), но традиция оставалась нерушимой. Нужно было приложить немало усилий, чтобы расстроить налаженную жизнь на корабле, и превращение корабельного врача в пингвина, хотя и неожиданное, оказалось недостаточно серьезной помехой. Стивен меж тем с удовольствием принялся загаживать палубу.  
Благодушная беспечность команды оказалась большим облегчением для Джека, которому нелегко дались первые несколько дней. Он решил, что лучше делать вид, будто он что-то знает и что все совершенно в порядке; и казалось, это сработало, однако его собственное беспокойство росло день ото дня. Ему очень не хватало советов Стивена и его готовности выслушать. По крайней мере, первого. Что касалось второго, то пингвин, кажется, тоже был готов его слушать, хотя Джек не был уверен в том, что у пингвинов есть уши. Но прежняя легкость общения была утрачена. Трудно было вести вежливую беседу под неодобрительным взглядом пингвина, следящего за ним сквозь прутья маленькой клетки. Что еще хуже, Стивен отказывался есть рыбу, которую со специального разрешения капитана Джо Бойлз, служивший раньше на рыболовном судне, а теперь ставший опытным моряком, ловил из окна с нижней палубы.  
— Что мне сделать, во имя всего святого! — взмолился Джек на третий день и, презрев гордость, сел на пол рядом с клеткой. – Стивен, не сдавайся. Поешь что-нибудь, приятель, или ты никогда не выздоровеешь.  
Пингвин посмотрел сперва на него, а потом на замок на дверце клетки.  
— Ох, ну хорошо, — сказал Джек и открыл клетку. Он осторожно вынул птицу и, понукаемый щипками и толчками клюва, посадил ее на стол. Стивен незамедлительно схватил корку от тоста, проглотил ее целиком, а потом почти полностью засунул голову в кружку Джека с кофе. Потом он чихнул, сел на пустую тарелку и выжидательно посмотрел на Джека.  
— Боже милостивый, — сказал Джек. – Киллик! Киллик, сюда! Тост с сыром для доктора.

*  
Мощные южные пассаты уносили их все дальше и дальше от берегов Южной Америки; у большинства команды превращение доктора вызвало только небольшую заминку в спокойном, размеренном распорядке, который помогал им преодолевать две тысячи миль через Атлантический океан. Его отсутствие, конечно, ощущалось в лазарете, но в целом путешествие выдалось благополучным. Обычно они шли на двенадцати узлах и проходили за сутки две сотни миль. Переменчивый сильный ветер не давал команде расслабляться, но, хотя иногда случались растяжения и ушибы, в основном команда пребывала в добром здравии. К тому же доктор Мэтьюрин нашел себе прекрасного помощника в лице мистера Соанса из Ливерпуля, страстного исследователя мхов и к тому же педераста, что заставляло наиболее мнительных матросов обходить лазарет стороной.  
Джек приказал, чтобы доктор Мэтьюрин дважды в день прогуливался по палубе, обвязанный кабелем третьего размера — после того как он перекусил более тонкую веревку. В спокойные дни на корме ставили корыто, чтобы доктор Мэтьюрин мог плескаться в свое удовольствие. Матросы бросали ему рыбу украдкой, и он радостно ловил ее, вертясь и щелкая клювом.  
Зов привычной рутины и жизнерадостная натура Джека сделали свое дело: присутствие вздорной и дурно пахнущей персоны Стивена не сильно изменило его жизнь, стоило привыкнуть к новому облику доктора. Тише тоже не стало, потому что с того момента, как доктор проглотил несколько тостов с сыром и две чашки кофе, к нему вернулось былое красноречие, и пингвин принялся разговаривать, скрежеща и клекоча; и эти звуки, хотя и резали слух, были совершенно понятны, по крайней мере Джеку.  
— А-аргх! – сказал Стивен, когда после долгого дежурства на палубе Джек вошел в каюту.  
— Нам необходимо упражняться в стрельбе, Стивен. Что поделать, если у тебя такой чувствительный слух. Засунь голову в мешок.  
— Э-эрк, а-аргх? – спросил Стивен, когда Джек сел писать письмо Софи.  
— Сказать по правде, Стивен, не могу решить, — отвечал Джек, грызя перо. – Думаешь, стоит? Это ведь невероятно странно выглядит, разве нет? Боюсь, она подумает, что меня опять стукнули по голове, и я лишился последних мозгов.  
— Ва-аргх! – сообщил Стивен, вернувшись в каюту. Теперь ему дозволялось вразвалку путешествовать на корму, чтобы облегчиться. Плотник смастерил для него хитроумное устройство, состоящее из туннеля и желоба, по которому испражнения попадали в море, не давая возможности свалиться туда самому, намеренно или ненамеренно. Был он пингвином или нет, мнение матросов по поводу его способностей к морскому делу не поменялось.  
— Говори, что хочешь, Стивен, — сказал Джек. – Но для птицы неестественно питаться свининой, а я торчал на палубе всю ночь, приглядывая за фок-мачтой. Ешь рыбу – вот тебе кусок. И тост.  
Он почувствовал, что сейчас сострит, и задумался, а Стивен меж тем с отвращением терзал копченую сельдь.  
— Тем, кто рано встают, бекон подают, ха-ха! – торжественно заявил он несколько минут спустя. Эффект от ледяного взгляда Стивена был несколько испорчен тем, что между глаз у него осталось масло.

*  
На самом деле, в моменты затишья Джеку даже было приятно постоянное присутствие Стивена в его каюте. Оно напоминало ему об их первом совместном плавании на «Софи», когда они сидели друг у друга практически на голове. Гамак Стивена висел в каюте Джека, отделенный тонкой перегородкой. Джек часто просыпался от перемены ветра и слышал тихий храп Стивена. И они завтракали вместе каждый день, так как Стивена еще не внесли в судовую книгу как офицера.  
Единственное, по чему он действительно тосковал, так это по музыке. Джек не очень хорошо изъяснялся по-английски, и куда лучше ему удавалась игра на скрипке. Хотя он никогда не думал об этом раньше, но музицирование со Стивеном успокаивало. Он чувствовал, что может ясно выражаться, и что его полностью понимают. Ему не хотелось играть одному в присутствии Стивена, ситуация была щекотливой, но однажды вечером на третью неделю пребывания Стивена птицей, после того, как они разделили тост с сыром, и Стивен застенчиво испражнился в углу, Джек сказал:  
— Прости меня, Стивен, но ты не будешь против, если я поиграю?  
Птица ничего не отвечала, и Джек успел подумать «Опять меня занесло», но потом Стивен кивнул в знак согласия – и без всякого холода, решил Джек – и ободренный, он вынул скрипку.  
Он сыграл немного из их обычного Корелли в До-миноре, но, похоже, это никого не впечатлило, поэтому он впал в меланхолическое настроение и с некоторой приятной печалью в сердце перешел к Баху.  
— Стивен, — сказал он, положив смычок. – Если я могу чем-нибудь помочь…  
— А-аргх, — тихо сказал Стивен.

*  
После второй склянки его смены поднялся ветер, и Джек оставался на палубе до вечера. Когда он, промерзший до костей, наконец спустился вниз, с него ручьями текла вода. Он съел две миски горячего супа с сухарями и выпил две чашки кофе, и только тогда заметил, что Стивена нет в каюте.  
— Киллик! Киллик, где доктор Мэтьюрин?  
Длинное и сердитое дубленое лицо Киллика появилось в проеме двери.  
— Спит в вашей койке, ваша честь, — рявкнул он.  
— Прошу прощенья? – сказал Джек, покраснев.  
— Со всеми его перьями! – и Киллик исчез, драматично развернувшись, будто нанося последний смертельный удар.  
Маленький черно-белый комок, съежившийся на постели Джека, представлял собой печальное зрелище, и Джек смягчил голос, хотя хрипло орал последние двенадцать часов на квартердеке.  
— Стивен, что все это значит? – спросил он.  
Пингвин сонно моргнул.  
— Это моя постель. Давай, Стивен, слезай. Давай же, — сказал Джек беспомощно.  
Стивен повернулся на другой бок.  
К этому моменту глаза Джека закрывались уже сами собою, и усталость, ранее сдерживаемая голодом, теперь одолевала его с такой силой, что, казалось, он сейчас свалится с ног.  
— Стивен, я адски замерз и устал, — сказал он наконец, и наверно потому, что это было очень похоже на правду, его слова нашли отклик у Стивена, как врача, даже если он ничего и не сказал. Он выпутался из простыней и плюхнулся на пол.  
— Вот спасибо, — сказал Джек и, проверив, не оставил ли ему Стивен каких-нибудь неприятных гостинцев, упал в койку. По многолетней привычке он тут же заснул. Тем не менее, хотя мало что кроме перемены ветра или приближения противника могло разбудить Джека Обри, оказалось, что его сонный разум не мог оставить без внимания пингвина, карабкающегося к нему в койку.  
— Что такое? – спросил Джек, просыпаясь, а потом учуял рыбный запах и ощутил под рукой теплое, шелковистое тельце. – Ох. Ну ладно.  
Придавленный усталостью, Джек осознавал нелепость ситуации, но, если начистоту, был странно тронут и рад компании и теплу, поэтому больше не возражая, обнял Стивена и отодвинулся к стене, чтобы не перевернуться во сне и не раздавить его. Стивен все это время хранил мрачное суровое молчание, но потом чуть подвинулся к Джеку и прижался клювом к его груди, то ли ласкаясь, то ли устраиваясь поудобнее.  
— Вот так, дорогой мой, — пробормотал Джек, снова проваливаясь в сон. – Давай спать.

*  
Джек проснулся, когда ветер утих, и обнаружил, что к его ногам прижимаются человеческие ноги, а лицом Стивен уткнулся ему в шею. Его охватил восторг, более яркий, нежели само солнце, и он почти бессознательно схватил Стивена и прижал к себе покрепче.  
— Стивен! – воскликнул он. – Стивен! Боже мой, ты вернулся!  
Стивен приоткрыл свои странные глаза грязно-бутылочного цвета и уставился на него.  
— А-аргх, — сказал Стивен. – Клянусь Господом, Джек Обри, ты настоящее сокровище, — а потом резко подался к Джеку и поцеловал его в губы, а Джек от души ответил, несмотря на рыбный привкус. Еще не совсем проснувшись, он поддался охватившему его пылу, и они прижались друг к другу, тяжело дыша. Стивен гладил его повсюду и ласкал его шею губами, языком и зубами. И когда Стивен достиг вершины блаженства, Джек последовал за ним буквально через мгновение. Переведя дух, Джек, ошеломленный, отвел волосы Стивена с его лба и спросил.  
— Ты правда вернулся, Стивен? Никаких перьев?  
— Больше никаких перьев, моя радость, — сказал Стивен, — и прочей дряни. Думаю, я бы выпил океан кофе.  
— Киллик! – вскричал Джек и тут же осознал, в каком положении тот их застанет, и выпихнул Стивена из постели на пол — за считанные секунды до того, как Киллик вошел и захлопал глазами.  
— Доктору лучше, — сказал Джек, поспешно натягивая на себя простыни. Стивен сидел на полу, голый и взъерошенный.  
— Принесите его одежду, ради всего святого. И сварите кофе!  
Они позавтракали в полном молчании. Стивен уничтожил три почки, две копченых сельди, пять ломтей бекона и кусок вчерашнего пудинга с фигами, прерываясь только на то, чтобы пошевелить пальцами и посмеяться, а Джек съел разве что тост, потому что никак не мог наглядеться на Стивена в человеческом обличье. И еще на языке у него вертелась острота, да такая удачная, что если бы он сейчас упустил бы ее, то жалел бы до конца своих дней.  
— Ну что ж! – наконец сказал Стивен, удовлетворенно окинув взглядом остатки завтрака. – И что ты скажешь, Джек?  
— Я всегда говорил, что ты чудная пташка, Стивен! – взорвался тут Джек и засмеялся, блестя синими глазами на красном, обветренном лице. – Ха-ха! Я всегда говорил, что ты чудная пташка! Как тебе это, Стивен? Иногда у меня получается, правда?  
— С другой стороны, — сказал Стивен, — в том, чтобы быть пингвином, есть свои преимущества.


End file.
